Y Así Aprendió
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Temari piensa que Ino esta interfiriendo demasiado en su relación con Shikamaru, Ino piensa que solo está haciendo valer sus derechos como mejor amiga de Shikamaru, Shikamaru cree que ambas son problemáticas y Sai ... Bueno, Sai es Sai / One shot Shikatema, Saino / Créditos al creador de la imagen.


_**Hola a todos, ya se lo que están pensando: ¿ Como te atreves a publicar un one shot cuando no has actualizado tu historia pendiente? Pues, no tengo excusas pero les juro que estaba trabajando en eso cuando me llegó esta idea y por más que trate de seguir escribiendo al final no pude sacar está historia de mi cabeza y decidí publicarla para poder seguir con mi actualización pendiente.**_

 _ **Espero sea de su agrado y pueda recompensar mi ausencia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

Y Así Aprendió...

.

 _Era una tarde particularmente calurosa en Konoha cuando cierta kunoichi proveniente de la aldea de la arena llegó, los guardias de la entrada en turno de inmediato se tensaron cuando la vieron asomarse sin que cierto ninja peresozo con peinado de piña se encontrara esperando por ella, ya de por sí el simple hecho de que la rubia fuese la embajadora de Suna y el Nara su guia hacia la situacion lo suficientemente mala para él mencionado, pero el hecho de que ambos habían consolidado su relación a la vista de todos empeoraba las cosas para el estratega._

 _\- Buenas tardes Temari-san - habló el ninja con un extraño vendaje en puente de su nariz cuando la rubia estuvo lo suficiente cerca - Al parecer a Hokage-Sama se le olvidó informarnos a nosotros y a su guía de su llegada._

 _\- Le pido no lo tome a mal - intervino el segundo guardia al percatarse de las intenciones de su compañero de respaldar a su camarada - La organización de los nuevos exámenes chunin lo tienen muy atareado, pero no se preocupe, en un momento le informaremos a él y a su guía que se encuentra aquí._

 _\- Por favor no se molesten - hablo la Kunoichi con una sonrisa en su rostro - En realidad mi visita no tiene ningún motivo laboral, Gaara me ha otorgado un par de días libres y como no tenía nada más importante que hacer pensé que no estaría mal pasar a saludar a unos cuantos amigos por aquí -_

 _\- En ese caso esperamos que su estadía en nuestra aldea sea de su total agrado -_

 _Ambos ninjas le dedicaron una pequeña reverencia mientras le permitían el paso, la rubia les devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se adentraba rápidamente a la aldea, acción que no pasó desapercibida para los dos hombres._

 _\- ¡Maldito Nara, ¡ No es justo que tenga tanta suerte! -_

 _\- Bueno Kotetsu, ya sabes que a los populares siempre le toca lo mejor - dijo el hombre con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras veía a la chica ingresar a la aldea - Pero bueno, vamos a olvidarnos de las cosas tristes de la vida para poder trabajar a gusto –_

* * *

 _La chica se encontraba caminando alegremente por las calles de Konoha mientras buscaba con la mirada a su perezoso novio, sabía muy bien que hoy era el día libre de Shikamaru y había organizado su repentino viaje para toparse con él en las primeras horas de este día. Como la Kunoichi cruel y despiadada que alguna vez fue, se sentía algo avergonzada de haber recurrido a este tipo de artimañas para lograr pasar un tiempo con él ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! La última vez que se habían visto fue hace casi dos meses y por motivos de la alianza, y la última vez que ella estuvo en Konoha no había podido disfrutar de su completa compañía gracias a cierta persona._

 _Por eso es que había aceptado la tonta propuesta de su hermano sobre tomarse unos cuantos días de descanso antes de que los preparativos del examen chunin empezaran, como la embajadora de Suna que era, Temari sabía que cuando esto sucediera las oportunidades para salir con Shikamaru serían escasas, así que estaba decidida a aprovechar los escasos días libres que ambos tuvieran para poder estar juntos y evitar caer en la monotonía de las visitas laborales._

 _O al menos esa era su intención._

 _La joven estaba a medio camino de la residencia Nara cuando sus verdes orbes captaron la silueta que tantas ganas tenía de encontrar, Shikamaru caminaba prácticamente a rastras y con la mirada de fastidio más grande que le hubiera conocido, a Temari le dió algo de curiosidad saber la causa de su molestia pero para su desgracia no tardó en averiguarlo._

 _Ahora que se había acercado lo suficiente podía verla ... Ino, la molestia rubia platinado colgada del brazo de SU novio mientras emitía unos chillidos molestos y ¡ Este no hacia nada por intentar quitársela de encima!_

 _"Es su mejor amiga ... Es su mejor amiga "_

 _Repetía la rubia dentro de su cabeza para evitar que su mano fuera hacia el gran abanico que traía en su espalda. Afortunadamente para el par, el razonamiento de Temari iba más allá del de una persona normal y eso evitó que ambos salieran volando por los cielos. En su lugar se encargó de caminar hacia ellos con su pose altiva y la misma seguridad que siempre había proyectado._

 _Ino era su mejor amiga ! Claro que lo sabía! Pero ella era su novia y ante eso no había nada que hacer._

 _\- Shikamaru - lo llamó en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos tras él, se aseguró de que su voz fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que la escucharan sin que sonara a un reclamo, ambos jóvenes se voltearon de inmediato a mirarla con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro._

 _\- ¿Temari? - exclamó el ninja de las sombras con el rostro casi azulado del susto, sin duda alguna, esa no es la reacción que una chica espera de su novio al verla - ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Kakashi no me informo de tu llegada -_

 _La chica proveniente de Suna solo se limitó a dar un suspiro ante el recibimiento poco grato de su novio antes de darle la misma explicación que utilizó con los guardias de la entrada._

 _\- No vine a ver al Hokage ni mucho menos a tratar temas de trabajo - la rubia tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaba intensamente por lo siguiente que diría - Gaara me dió unos cuantos días libres y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea visitarte en tu día de descanso para pasar el día juntos, no te avise porque quería darte la sorpresa -_

 _\- ¡Vaya! Esto es ... Algo ... Problemático - fue lo único que respondió el de coleta mientras se frotaba la parte trasera de su cuello._

 _\- Lo que sucede es que Shikamaru ya había quedado en acompañarme - Respondió la otra chica ante la mirada atómica de la novia de su amigo - Necesito reabastecerme de semillas y cultivos para mí floristería y necesito que alguien me ayude a transportarlas, te invitaríamos pero eres demasiado gruñona para este tipo de labores -_

 _La de ojos esmeralda se limitó a dejar pasar el insulto para contestar de la manera más tranquila posible, no tenía que olvidar que estaba en una aldea aliada y no le convenía hacer un escándalo_

 _\- Ino ¿ Y Por que no le dices a Sai ? Digo, tengo entendido que ustedes están saliendo, seguramente estará encantado de acompañarte -_

 _\- Sai es muy lindo y galante, pero aún es algo torpe con ciertas cuestiones, la última vez que le pedí que me acompañara resultó bastante incómodo -_

 _\- Pues Ino quiero informarte que el hecho de que tu relación con el sea un asco no te da el derecho de entrometerte en la de los demás -_

 _Por un momento el par de amigos se quedó mudo ante la mordaz respuesta de la princesa de Suna, sin embargo la rubia de Konoha no tardó en reponerse pues no tenía la intención de quedarse callada ante el ataque._

 _\- ¿Entrometerme? No sé de qué rayos estás hablando cariño, Shikamaru y yo hemos sido mejores amigos mucho antes de que te conociera, ¿ Crees que puedes cambiar eso solo porque últimamente intercambias saliva con él? -_

 _Shikamaru sabía que esa había sido gota que derramará toda la paciencia de Temari, así que de un rápido movimiento se interpuso entre ambas mujeres para evitar la quinta gran guerra ninja._

 _\- ¡Basta las dos! Están siendo bastante problemáticas - el joven vio como la mirada asesina de su novia se relajaba así que se aventuró a negociar con ella -_

 _-Escucha Tem, lamento esto pero ya había quedado en ayudar a Ino sin embargo te prometo que me esforzare para terminar lo antes posible y poder pasar el resto de la tarde juntos, Te parece? -_

 _-¡NO! -_

 _\- Temari ..._

 _\- ¿ Sabes? Yo tengo una mejor idea, porque tú y ella no se vuelven pareja de una buena vez-_

 _\- Imposible, ella tiene a Sai ..._

 _Escuchar semejante respuesta de Shikamaru mientras veía la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Ino fue suficiente para que su, de por si ya poca cordura, desapareciera y termino dirigiendo la palma de su mano sobre el rostro del chico._

Se volteó de forma muy rápida para marcharse en cuanto terminó con su ataque pero aún así fue perfectamente capaz de escuchar el estruendo que se generó cuando el chico cayó al suelo gracias a la fuerza aplicada en su ataque, estaba consiente de las miradas que los aldeanos _alrededor_ le dedicaban y supo que Ino le gritó algo pero no tenía la intención de averiguar que era.

 _Había sido lo suficientemente humillada por un día y no tenía la menor intención de quedarse por más ._

* * *

- _Eso me pasa por meterme con un mocoso –_

 _Temari caminó con prisa hacia la salida de la ladea, era una suerte que hubiera decidió ir primero a buscar a Shikamaru en vez de registrarse en el hotel habitual, de lo contrario, tendría que pasar la vergüenza de cancelar su estancia esa misma tarde si ningún motivo aparente._

 _Suspiro al darse cuenta que había llegado al sendero del lago, recordó que fue ahí donde se topo con Shikamaru cuando había sucedido todo el malentendido de las aguas termales, irónicamente sus intentos por evitarlo la llevaron a encontrarse con él cara a cara , afortunadamente el alcanzó a disculparse antes de que ella dijera algo que empeorara la situación, ella le regreso la disculpa y el la invito a cenar y así fue como resolvieron su primer malentendido. Pero estaba segura que eso no sucedería hoy, Shikamaru no iría a buscarla y mucho menos la invitaría a salir, hoy se encontraba bastante ocupado con Ino, su amiga era mucho mas importante que ella y eso se lo habían dejado bien claro._

 _El simple recuerdo de lo sucedido hace unos instantes la hizo enfurecer tanto que estuvo a nada de sacar su abanico para volar todos los arboles que estaban en su camino, afortunadamente para ellos la chica lo pensó mejor y decidió mejor desquitar su frustración con la pobre piedra que tuvo la desgracia de aparecer en su camino, aun así la rubia controlo su fuerza en la patada para no terminar haciendo un hoyo en el suelo donde fácilmente podría caer un ancianito, si eso llegará a ocurrir el prestigio de Suna, Gaara y el suyo propio estaría por los suelos._

 _La chica hizo un rápido cálculo de trayectoria antes de realizar la patada, tenía la intención de que aquel pedazo de tierra cayera en el lago donde no podría dañar a nadie. Cuando él objetivo salió volando ella se concentró en escuchar el sonido que haría el agua cuando la piedra aterrizará en ella._

 _Lamentablemente ... Lo que escuchó fue muy diferente a lo planeado._

 _\- ¡Ouch! -_

 _Cuando él quejido de dolor llegó a sus oídos no pudo evitar que la vergüenza la invadiera, ahora tendría que bajar por el pequeño sendero para disculparse con la persona a la que muy probablemente había perforado el cráneo, lo único que le pedía a Kami-sama es que no se tratara de un anciano._

 _Bajo rápidamente para terminar con el bochornoso asunto cuanto antes, claro que bien pudo haber seguido su camino velozmente sin ser detectada pero todos sabían que huir no era precisamente una de sus actividades favoritas. Cuando se acercó pudo ver la silueta de un hombre con cabello corto sentado en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza, esa escena fue suficiente para que terminara inclinando su cabeza en preparación para su disculpa._

 _\- Oiga. ... Lo de hace un momento ... Fue mi culpa ! Lo siento mucho! - Temari terminó su confesión con una pequeña reverencia, en verdad no se sentía capaz de mirar a esa persona a la cara._

 _\- ¿Temari- San? -_

 _Escuchar su nombre de ese supuesto desconocido la desconcertó, estaba realmente sorprendida de no haber Sido capaz de reconocer su chakra, aunque tomando en cuenta que sus interacciones habían sido escasas no debería sorprenderla demasiado._

 _\- ¿Sai? - Lo llamó mientras contemplaba detenidamente el rostro pálido del chico, como si con esto tratara de confirmar su identidad y el aparentemente comprendió el gesto ya que le dió un pequeño asentimiento en modo de respuesta - ¿Que haces aquí? -_

 _\- Quería ir a ver a Ino, pero supuse que aún estaría ocupada así que decidí esperar un poco aquí antes de ir a buscarla - comentó el chico tranquilamente sin mostrar expresión alguna mientras dirigía su vista al lago - El que estés caminando sola por aquí significa que aún tengo que esperar un poco más -_

 _La chica bajo la mirada al suelo entendiendo a lo que se refería el chico, casi de inmediato una duda surgió en su cabeza y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba sentada junto a él para comenzar el pequeño interrogatorio._

 _\- La ví de camino al barrio Nara, mencionó que iría de compras para reabastecer su floristería y me pareció extraño que no fueras tú quien la acompañaras, después de todo ustedes son pareja ¿no? -_

 _\- Sí - le respondió tranquilamente el muchacho desde su lugar en el suelo - pero ella prefiere la compañía de Shikamaru para este tipo de cosas -_

 _\- ¿Y eso te parece bien? -_

 _\- El es su amigo -_

 _Temari sonrió para sus adentros, puede que la voz del chico sonará indiferente la mayoría del tiempo pero fue perfectamente capaz de percibir cierto rencor en esa última frase ¡ Y sería una tonta si no lo aprovechará!_

 _\- ! No te pregunté eso! Me refiero a que si de verdad no te enoja que tu novia te haga un lado para estar con su amigo - La chica sabia que estaba entrometiéndose demasiado en el asunto pero no podría evitarlo, necesitaba saber si en verdad era la única que se disgustaba con eso._

 _\- No es que me enoje ... simplemente no me gusta que pase más tiempo con él o Chouji en vez de estar conmigo- respondió el chico con una sonrisa totalmente falsa en el rostro._

 _\- ¿ Ya has hablado con ella sobre eso? - el chico movió la cabeza en negación lo que la alentó a continuar - Creo que deberías decir lo que piensas al respecto, yo acabo de hacerlo ... y bueno admito que también hice algo mas - confesó mientras mirada la mano que utilizo para golpear a su futuro ex-novio, había pasado ya bastante rato desde el incidente y aun sentía algo de ardor en la mano, sin duda alguna esa había sido la bofetada mas fuerte que había dado en toda su vida, superando por mucho las que le había dedicado a Kankuro._

 _\- Si lo hago Ino se dará cuenta de que estoy celoso y terminar dejándome por inseguro -_

 _\- ¿ Porque piensas eso? -_

 _\- Por que es lo que dice este libro - Sai saco de sus mochila un pequeño libro para mostrárselo a la chica, la cual estaba algo impaciente por saber de que se trataba, aunque claro no espero un titulo como ese._

 _\- ¿ Conflictos entre parejas? -_

 _\- Cuando comencé a salir con Ino me prepare para todos los escenarios posibles, ella es una mujer muy expresiva y creo que ya todos saben lo mal que se me da interpretar los sentimientos por eso estoy consiente que hay muchas maneras en la que puedo arruinarlo y quiero hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo -_

 _Temari quedó entre impresionada y conmovida por la explicación de Sai, por un lado podría entender a que se refería el chico ya que ella también era un desastre en cuanto a sentimientos se referían pero cuando empezó a salir con el Nara prometió que se esforzaría y su visita de hoy a la aldea de Konoha sin un motivo laboral era un claro ejemplo de ello._

 _\- Mira - le dijo el chico mientras le acercaba el libro y le señalaba una hoja - Aquí habla de como los celos sin motivos pueden ir desgastando la relación -_

 _\- Creo que ahí es donde de te equivocas Sai, nosotros si tenemos motivos para estar celosos -_

 _\- ¿ Nosotros? -_

 _La Kunoichi solo pudo asentir con la mirada clavada en el suelo mientras su rostro comenzaba a tornarse carmesí , era vergonzoso haber hecho semejante confesión ¡Y sobre todo a él! Pero no podía evitarse, después de todo si iba a opinar en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, lo justo era que ella y Sai estuvieran en las misma condiciones._

 _\- Entonces tú crees que ellos ..._

 _\- ! NO! - la chica se apresuró negar lo que la cabeza de él estaba imaginando ( y que muchas veces ella misma imaginó) pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el sujeto no le prestaba atención y en cambio estaba muy emocionado buscando entre sus cosas - ¿ Que estás haciendo? -_

 _\- Buscaba esto - dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba un segundo libro - Esperaba no tener que necesitarlo pero al parecer no queda de otra -_

 _\- ¿ Como superar un traición? ¿Como puedes sonreír mientras me muestras semejante libro? -_

 _\- Supongo que es la costumbre- dijo mientras levantaba los hombros restándole importancia al asunto - Me será muy difícil vivir sin Ino por eso no dude en comprarlo cuando lo ví en descuento en la librería, si quieres te digo dónde puedes conseguirlo ..._

 _\- ¡No me estás entendiendo! -_

 _\- Pero tú dijiste que ello ..._

 _\- ¡Tu entendiste mal! - la rubia tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse antes de seguir explicándole- Mira, estoy segura que entre esos dos no hay más sentimientos que el de una hermosa amistad, lo sé y lo sabes ¿Verdad? - el chico asintió ya tranquilo lo que le dió vía libre para continuar - nosotros podemos aceptar que ellos tienen una relación muy estrecha porque se conocen desde siempre, creo que el verdadero problema aquí es que ellos no entienden que el lugar que nosotros ocupamos en su vida es muy diferente y tal vez se deba al hecho de que son igual de inexpertos que nosotros en cuando a relaciones amorosas -_

 _\- Entonces debemos hacerlos entender - declaró el chico después de algunos minutos de silencio._

 _\- Tal vez tú puedas con Ino pero yo ..._

 _\- Puede que esto nos ayude -_

 _La chica miró con sorpresa como el sacaba otro libro para dárselo, estaba a punto de preguntar sobre la cantidad de libros que traía y la capacidad de esa mochila que traía pero fue irremediablemente que su atención fuera atraída por el título del libro en cuestión._

 _-¿ El arte de la venganza? - el solo asintió mientras su acostumbrada sonrisa fingida se convertía en una maliciosa - ¿ Sabes Sai? Creo que comenzamos a entendernos mejor_

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en las calles principales de la aldea se encontraba caminando el joven líder del clan Nara, estaba demasiado ocupado buscando con la mirada a cierta mujer problemática pero aún así pudo darse cuenta de como la gente que pasaba junto a él comenzaban a cuchillar tras su espalda, al principio no le dió demasiada importancia ya que ameritaba que se debía a la hinchazón que sufrió la mitad de su rostro gracias al golpe de su querida novia, pero luego de pasar un par de horas con la misma situación comenzó a sentirse molesto._

 _Al final decidió ignorar a todos los aldeanos para concentrarse en lo realmente importante: buscar a Temari para ofrecerle una muy buena disculpa, ! Por que si! Después de analizarlo un poco se dió cuenta que en esta ocasión tendría que darle la razón, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde y aún no había podido dar con ella. El primer lugar donde acudió a buscarla fue al hotel donde siempre se hospedaba pero para su sorpresa la recepcionista le informó que Temari no se había aparecido por allí, temiendo lo peor se encaminó hacia ala entrada de la aldea solo para terminar siendo el blanco de las burlas de Isumo y Kotetsu gracias al golpe en su rostro, afortunadamente no fue en vano ya que estos le informaron que ella no había salido de la aldea._

 _Llevo su mano hacia la parte trasera de su cuello, odiaba admitirlo pero no tenía idea de cuál era el paradero de su novia aunque después de lo sucedido dudaba que ella considerara seguir llevando tan nombramiento._

 _" Imposible, Ino tiene a Sai y yo te tengo a ti"_

 _Esa era la que pudo haber sido una de las pocas frases románticas que el Nara le hubiera dedicado a la chica si está le hubiera dado la oportunidad de hablar, ! Pero No! Ella decidió actuar como toda una Sabaku No y recurrió a la violencia antes de dejarlo hablar._

 _\- Menuda mujer problemática me fui a conseguir -_

 _\- ! Shikamaruuuuuuu! - El chico volteo y pudo ver cómo su compañera de equipo se acercaba a gran velocidad y detuvo su andar para que ella lo alcanzara._

 _\- Ino ¿La encontraste? - Para su disgusto la chica negó con su cabeza mientras trataba de recuperación su aliento - Mendokusai, ¿ Donde diablos se metió esa problemática? -_

 _\- Shikamaru, en verdad no creo que sea necesario disculparnos, ya sabes cómo somos nosotras las mujeres, en un momento nos estamos matando y al otro estamos tomando el café juntas, te seguro que cuando vuelva a encontrarme con ella seremos tan amigas como siempre-_

 _El Shinobi miro a su amiga por un momento tratando de buscar algún indicio de broma en sus palabras pero lo que halló en sus ojos fue otra cosa, sonrió para sus adentros por esto, después de todo el estaba igual._

 _\- Ino comprendo que estés asustada pero tenemos que disculparnos con Temari, tú sobre todo por todo lo que le dijiste y yo por haberlo permitido y no darle su lugar frente a ti -_

 _\- ! Ya lo sé! Pero no pude evitarlo, me tomó totalmente desprevenida cuando me atacó verbalmente y cuando me di cuenta de lo que decía ya era demasiado tarde -_

 _\- Puedo entenderlo pero creo que igual debemos entender a Temari, digo ni a ti ni a mí nos gustaría que ella y Sai nos descuidaran para pasar el rato con otras personas -_

 _Por un minuto la Kunoichi medito lo que su compañero acababa de decirle y para su disgusto se dió cuenta que como siempre, el tenía razón. Tuvo recuerdos de cuando Sai había intentado pasar tiempo juntos pero ella terminaba cancelándole para recuperar los viejos tiempos con Shikamaru y Chouji , nunca pensó en como se sentía su novio al respecto y eso lo hizo sentir peor de lo que ya se sentía._

 _También se había portado egoísta con Temari sin quererlo, después de todo las pocas veces que había estado en Konoha ella había interferido entre la chica y su novio de muchas maneras y hasta hora se daba cuenta, si no fue a comer con ellos ocupaba a Shikamaru lo suficiente para que no pudiera pasar el tiempo necesario con su chica._

 _\- Ambos deben odiarnos -_

 _\- Tranquila Ino, no nos odian solo están algo molestia pero nos aseguraremos de arreglarlo - dijo el Nara mientras abrazaba a su amiga para reconfortarla, la chica no se negó y se dejó consolar._

 _" Oye ¿No es esa la hermana del Kazegake? " " Si, es ella , y al parecer está en una cita con su novio" " Eso parece, Pero ¿ No se suponía que ella era la novia del heredero Nara? " Eso había escuchado también pero yo nunca los vi juntos, al menos no de manera romántica como ahora" " Tienes razón, en cambio con este chico si hace muy buena pareja" " ¿El no estaba saliendo con la chica Yamanaka ?" " Al parecer no funcionó pero me alegra que le fuera mejor, digo, salir con la princesa de Suna no es cualquier cosa"_

 _Las palabras de ese par de mujeres que caminaban cerca de ellos los pilló desprevenidos, en un rápido movimiento el par de amigos se separó para buscar con la mirada a sus respectivas parejas pero al instante se arrepintieron de hacerlo._

 _Y es que ver a tu pareja caminar junto a otra persona por el parque mientras compartían un helado no era una imagen muy agradable. El Shinobi se quedó con helado por un breve momento mirando la escena pero se obligó a despertar de su letargo en cuanto vio a su compañera caminar rumbo al par, se apresuró a seguir sus pasos para tratar de amortiguar el infierno que estaba a punto de provocarse._

 _\- ! Saiiiiiiiiiiiii! - gritó la rubia en cuanto estuvo a unos pasos de la pareja, el par se volteó a verlos con tranquilidad como si no hubieran escuchado el bramido de furia provenir de la mujer que tenían en frente._

 _\- Ah Ino ¿Qué haces por aquí? No pensé que te desocuparas tan pronto -_

 _\- ! Ya me di cuenta! ¿ Se puede saber que haces aquí con Temari? -_

 _\- Estaba algo aburrido mientras esperaba por ti cuando me topé con Temari y al ver que estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo decidí invitarla a salir -_

 _La Yamanaka se quedó congelada ante la brutal sinceridad de su novio, por un lado sabía que la inocencia de Sai era tan grande que no debía saber el verdadero significado de las palabras que dijo. En cambio estaba segura que esa malicia provenía de otra rubia ! Y no estaba dispuesta a dejarla salirse con la suya!_

 _\- Ya he terminado mis pendientes - le dijo en un tono meloso mientras le tomaba la mano - así que puedes dejar a Temari con Shikamaru para llevarme a casa -_

 _\- Lo siento Ino - se disculpó el chico mientras soltaba el agarre de su novia - Pero ya había quedado con Temari de cenar juntos, dile a Shikamaru que te lleve a casa y yo luego te paso a ver ¿ Nos vamos belleza? - le dijo a Temari mientras le extendía el brazo, ella de un rápido movimiento se colgó de este mientras emitía un par de chillidos de emoción._

 _Y el par se perdió entre las calles de la ciudad sin importarles mucho el haber dejado a sus respectivas parejas con la boca abierta y el alma saliendo de sus cuerpos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

\- Y así fue como mamá aprendió a no interferir en las relaciones ajenas y a no descuidar la suya - declaró un joven Inojin de dieciséis años mientras se acomodaba su larga coleta.

\- Estas loco si crees que voy a creer semejante historia - declaró una joven con lentes y cabello largo negro .

\- !Es verdadera ! Papá me lo contó todo - declaró indignado el joven mientras golpeaba la mesa.

\- ¿ Choucho? - la chica busco con la mirada a su amiga para que está le confirmara el hecho.

\- Es una bella historia, pero nunca la he escuchado - mencionó la morena mientras trataba unas papas fritas - Inojin sabes que me basta con preguntarle a papá para saber si es verdad -

\- Puedes ahorrarte el viaje gorda, aquí está Shikadai ¡ Pregúntale ! Sabes que el nunca miente - comento el chico mientras apuntaba a su amigo Junto a él.

Para sorpresa de ambas chicas vieron como el heredero Nara asentí mientras cubría su avergonzado rostro con ambas manos, el sabía la historia gracias a su padre y no era algo que considerara digno de presumir.

\- Bueno como sea, a tu padre le funcionó porque tu madre y Shikamaru-san tenían pareja - declaró la Uchiha mientras su mirada iba tornándose oscura - En cambió la mustia de Sumire no tiene a nadie y por eso intenta quitarme mi novio -

\- Y le ayuda el hecho de que Boruto sea tan distraído y bobo -

\- No me queda más opción que hacer que entienda con el antiguo estilo Uchiha - dijo mientras salía del establecimiento dispuesta a encontrar su objetivo.

\- Mejor la sigo antes de que alguien muera - mencionó el heredero Nara mientras seguía a su amiga a paso lento.

En realidad estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para salir de ahí y marcharse a su casa. El conocía la historia desde hacía mucho tiempo y siempre le había parecido algo vergonzosa, el hecho de que ahora sus compañeros estuvieran enterados de ella no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Pero por muy ridícula que la situación le pareciera no podía negar que gracias a eso sus padres aprendieron algo importante: su padre a no descuidar su relación con mamá y su madre ... Bueno ella aprendió a que hay peores castigos que los golpes.

\- Mendokusai, por eso planeo nunca enamorarme –

* * *

 ** _Y así concluye esta loca historia._**

 ** _Espero poder actualizar cuanto antes " Guerra Silenciosa" ya que estoy muy conciente de que la he abandonado un poco, ya después les explicaré el motivo de mi ausencia._**

 ** _Por el momento me despido esperando poder reportarme cuanto antes._**

 ** _Saludos y buen inicio de semana._**


End file.
